


Warum, Batman?

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabbles, Gen, The Dark Knight - Freeform, ending scene, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: Warum müssen sie Batman jagen? // Die Gedanken Jimmys nach The Dark Knight





	1. Ein gejagter Held

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix.
> 
> Insgesamt werden es drei Drabbles über Jimmys Gedanken werden...

Warum rannte Batman? Er hatte ihn gerade erst gerettet und nun floh er vor ihm?

Aber er war doch ein Held! Sein Held.

Wir müssen ihn jetzt jagen, sagte Dad mir. Warum tun die das? Batman hatte bereits so viel für die Welt getan, warum gab er dies jetzt alles auf?

Die Leute verstehen ihn nicht, halten ihn für Böse. Er hat aber mein Leben gerettet. Meins, und das vieler anderer. Und dank einer guten Tat jagen sie ihn?

Warum tun sie das?

Er wollte später anders sein, anders als diese Menschen es waren.

Warum?

Warum hassten die Menschen Batman?


	2. Ein helfender Schatten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist auch schon das zweite Drabble!  
> Rückmeldung?

Nur wenige Tage später, es war Abends, lag ich in meinem Bett, meine Gedanken bei dem Vorfall.

Warum, Batman? Warum hast du dich von uns abgewandt? Weil die Leute sich von dir abgewandt haben?

Ein dunkler Schatten auf der Feuerleiter. Glänzend spiegeln sich Augen.

„Batman!“, hauchte ich verwundert. „Warum rennst du? Warum rennst du vor mir weg?“, fragte ich, verzweifelt.

Die Maske drehte sich weg. Der Schatten verschwand. Erneut. Doch diesmal ohne Eile. Meine Augen folgten den Umrissen bis sie verschwanden. Von nun an ein helfender Schatten und kein Held mehr.

Wie war es soweit gekommen?

Und warum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und, jupp, ich habe TDKR ignoriert...


	3. Ein stiller Wächter

„Hat Batman dich gerettet, Daddy?“, hatte ich ihn gefragt.

„Eigentlich war es diesmal so, dass ich ihn gerettet habe“, war die Antwort darauf gewesen.

„Bitte tun Sie meinem Sohn nichts!“ Noch einmal spüre ich, wie ich festgehalten wurde, sehe ich, wie dieser Mann Dad mit mir bedroht. Ich höre den Schuss auf Batman.

„Alles wird wieder gut, mein Sohn!“

Mums Arme, die sich fest um mich schlingen.

„Dad! Daddy, lebt er noch?“

„Ich habe diese Morde begangen.“

„Batman! Batman!“ - „Warum läuft er weg, Dad?“ - „Er hat doch nichts falsches getan!“

„Ein stiller Wächter. Ein Dunkler Ritter.“

Warum läufst du denn dann, Batman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für's Lesen! Ich hoffe es hat zumindest einigen gefallen... Wenn ja, könnt ihr ruhig auf das Herz drücken! Oder Kommentare oder Bookmarks hinterlassen ;D


End file.
